Sailor Jupiter
Sailor Jupiter was the fifth and last Senshi discovered by the moon cats in 20th Century Tokyo. Her civilian identity was Makoto Kino, or Lita in the English dub. Sailor Jupiter was the strongest of the Inner Senshi in terms of physical strength, and was also the tallest. Anime Powers Transformations *Jupiter Power, Make Up - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Star Power, Make Up - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up - Used her Crystal Change Rod to transform into a super version of Sailor Jupiter. Attacks *Supreme Thunder - Sailor Jupiter's first attack. She sent bolts of electricity that were collected by her tiara. *Supreme Thunder Dragon - A more powerful version of Supreme Thunder that was in the shape of a dragon. This attack was only used once, in the R season. *Sparkling Wide Pressure - Sailor Jupiter's upgraded attack that first appeared in the R season. A ball of electricty was thrown from her hands. *Super Supreme Thunder - A more powerful version of Supreme Thunder. This attack was only used once, in episode 147. *Jupiter Oak Evolution - Sailor Jupiter's attack that first appeared in the SuperS season. She sent balls of energy at her opponent. Unlike previous attacks which had an electricity basis in tune with her association with the Roman God of Thunder, Jupiter, this attack matches with the association of trees (木) in the Japanese writing of the planet Jupiter (木星). Costume Sailor Jupiter Sailor Jupiter's (Classic, R, S) dominant color was green (tiara gem, choker, collar, center of front bow, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots) and her accent color was pink (earrings, front bow, and back bow). Her earrings (which carried over from her civilian state) were pink roses, her collar had two white stripes placed close together, and she wore ankle-high lace-up boots. Super Sailor Jupiter After the "Super" upgrade (SuperS, Stars), her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, the center of her front bow became a green heart, the bottom of the shoulder pads was translucent, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. Manga Powers Transformations *Jupiter Power, Make Up - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Star Power, Make Up - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up - Used the planet powers granted to her by Neo-Queen Serenity to transform into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up - Used her Jupiter Crystal to transform into a super version of Sailor Jupiter. Attacks *Flower Hurricane - Sailor Jupiter created flurries of flower blossoms that she used to blind or agitate her opponent. *Jupiter Thunderbolt - Sailor Jupiter's attack in the reprint of the manga, similar in appearance to Supreme Thunder. *Supreme Thunder - Sailor Jupiter's main attack in the first arc of the manga. She sent bolts of electricity that were collected by her tiara. *Sparkling Wide Pressure - Sailor Jupiter collected electricity in her hands and sent it at her target. *Jupiter Coconut Cyclone - Sailor Jupiter used this attack in both the manga and video games. *Jupiter Oak Evolution - Sailor Jupiter performed this attack with the Leaves of Oak after transforming with the Jupiter Crystal. Costume Sailor Jupiter Sailor Jupiter's first costume in the manga was mostly identical to the anime version, except that her collar had three stripes. In the re-released version of the manga, however, her lightning rod was always out and she had a belt attaching a ball of potpourri to her waist. Super Sailor Jupiter Her brooch changed from a circle to a heart after Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon. After the "Super" upgrade, her costume was almost completely identical to the anime version, but the star on her choker had a green gemstone in the center. Sailor StarJupiter After the last upgrade in the Stars arc, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a green five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads were large light green puffs with two patches of green fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. In artbook illustrations, she had green V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them, but they were not present in the manga. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one green and one light green, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light green. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being green and the bottom layer light green. Her boots were knee-length and white, and each had a green V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a green five-pointed star and her earrings were green, dangling five-pointed stars. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Powers In the live-action series, Sailor Jupiter was able to transform her Sailor Star Tambourine into a spear in order to fight the Youma created by Princess Sailor Moon in the Final Act. This same spear also appeared in the Special Act, only that time it was to protect Sailor Moon. Transformations *Jupiter Power, Make Up - The only transformation phrase used by Sailor Jupiter in PGSM. Attacks *Supreme Thunder - Sailor Jupiter's first attack in PGSM; it was similar to the attack of the same name in the anime and manga, but she did not collect the energy with her tiara. *Flower Hurricane - Sailor Jupiter created flurries of flower blossoms to attack her enemy. *Jupiter Thunderbolt - Sailor Jupiter's strongest attack in PGSM. She used her Sailor Star Tambourine to send a powerful lightning bolt at her target. *Unnamed attack - Sailor Jupiter used another attack which was not named on screen, in which she used her Sailor Star Tambourine to send star-shaped energy toward her target. *Unnamed attack - Sailor Jupiter used another attack which was not named on screen, in which she struck the ground, sending lines of green energy toward her targets; it was similar to Sailor Uranus' World Shaking attack. Costume Sailor Jupiter Sailor Jupiter's costume in PGSM was mostly identical to the manga version, the only difference being that the Rose Belt was always around her waist. SeraMyu In the musicals, Sailor Jupiter was played by Kanoko, Marie Sada, Takako Inayoshi, Emika Satou, Akari Tonegawa, Chiho Ooyama, Emi Kuriyama, Yuriko Hayashi, Ayano Sugimoto, Kaori Sakata, Karina Okada (CD only), and Mai Watanabe. She had one image song, "Zigzag Slash." Costume Sailor Jupiter's sailor fuku in the musicals had two major versions. Sailor Jupiter In the first version, Sailor Jupiter's bows, glove fittings, and sleeves were pink, while her skirt, collar, and choker were green. The brooch attached to the front bow was diamond-shaped and golden, with green gems. She also had a golden diamond in the center of her choker and golden diamond earrings. Later versions of the costume changed her sleeves to green and her earrings, center of front bow, and choker ornament to golden flowers. All of the trim on her costume, as well as the stripes on her collar, was gold. This version was never seen after Sailor Moon S - Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi (Kaiteiban). Super Sailor Jupiter The second version was essentially faithful to her "Super" version in the manga and anime. At first the colors were the same as her previous costume, although she now had two layers of skirts: the top one was green and the bottom one was pink; later versions of the costume changed her glove fittings to green instead of pink. Her choker ornament was a golden star with a green circle and the Jupiter symbol in the center. The brooch on her front bow was a heart-shaped green gem ringed in gold. Her earrings were round and gold, with a green gem in the center. Trivia *Amongst the Inner Senshi, Makoto/Sailor Jupiter was the strongest physical fighter (while Usagi/Sailor Moon would be the strongest in terms of magical power). However, in episode 96 during the S season, she and Haruka/Sailor Uranus engaged in a scuffle which indicated that Haruka was even stronger still. However, Haruka's wrist was injured by a blow from Makoto, and she noted that Makoto was perhaps an equal match. *Jupiter, her guardian planet, is the largest planet in the Solar System. This cloud cloaked giant is also notable for its turbulent weather (e.g. huge storms, lightning, etc.).